Ancient's Best Friend
by TeeChan
Summary: WOW 6 chapters! McKay hears Springsteen in infirmary, people row up to Altantis in a canoe, greeted by Teyla, Athosians get restless... (gee thats a bad summary)
1. No Running In The Halls

**Ancient's Best Friend**

**Author's Note:** First Atlantis fic, but then again, there have only been three episodes… No pairings as of now… Tried to incorportate everyone, McKay and Beckett in the next chapter, I promise. I love writing for Jintoh, so there's a lot of him in this chapter… Not exactly sure where to go with this… I do have another chapter written but that's it.

**Spoilers: **Rising pt 1 and 2, Hide And Seek

**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and all its characters belong to big companies that I can't remember the names of… Nea, Lorea, and Ano are my Athosian characters, but I don't mind sharing. The story is mine, actually, its my brain's, but that's not the pont.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

            "I can get to the end of the corridor faster than you can!"

            "Oh, yeah? Race!"

            The two young Athosian boys started sprinting down the hallway, yelling, their voices filled with glee. A small group ran after them, laughing and shouting unintelligible encouragements.

            The group consisted of Athosian children. The two boys were Wex and Jintoh (the two kids from Hide And Seek), and the group behind them contained two slightly older girls and a four-year-old boy.

            "Weren't you kids ever told 'No running in the halls'?" asked Lt. Aiden Ford as the two children ran straight into him.

            "Oh, sorry…" muttered Wex.

            "No running in the halls?" questioned Jintoh, with a confused look on his face as he rubbed his head where he has collided with Ford. Just then Major John Sheppard rounded the corner. "Major Sheppard!" he cried.

            Sheppard looked amused at the scene before him. "Did I miss something?"

            "Oh, we-"

            "They were having a race-"

            "He said he could beat me-"

            "I could beat him to the end of the corridor!"

            "Did we do something wrong?" asked the four-year-old innocently.

            The flurry of activity from the group made Sheppard smile, "Alright, alright, calm down, kids. Maybe you shouldn't be playing in such a crowded hallway. Try over there," he said, pointing to a deserted hall in the distance. "You won't be plowing into anyone."

            "Okay!"

            "Let's go, come on!" said one of the older girls, carrying the four-year-old in her arms. And with that, the group ran to the aforementioned hall to continue their race.

            "Woah," remarked Jintoh. To him, the hall seemed to go on forever.

            "I bet I can find the end before you can!" challenged Wex, also noticing the long-ness of the hall before them. "First one to the end and back wins!" The two sprinted off again.

            "I wonder how big this place is," thought one of the girls out loud.

            "I don't even think Doctor Weir knows that," answered the other girl.

            "I wouldn't be surprised if Jintoh is the first one to find the city walls."

            "We're _floating_, I don't think there are any 'walls'."

            "Well then, he'll be the first one to fall into the ocean!"

            They laughed at the joke and continued talking calmly, waiting for the two boys to return.

            The first girl suddenly gasped, "Where's Ano?" she asked, referring to the four-year-old child that had tagged along when they went to play.

            "Ano? Ano, where are you?"

            "Ano, can you hear us?"

            "ANO!" they called, looking frantically about for the missing child.

            They were just about to split up when they heard a scream.

            "What was that?! Ano, are you okay?!"

            Just then they spotted the child running towards them as fast as his little legs could carry him.

            "Nea!" He called to the taller of the two girls. "Nea! There's… there's… there's something in there!" he shrieked, pointing to a door that both girls guessed as some kind of closet.

            "Calm down, Ano. Are you hurt?"

            "It was like an animal-"

            "ANO," Nea snapped, getting the boy's attention, "are you hurt?"

            "No, I'm okay. I haven't seen anything like it before."

            "Are you sure there's something there?" asked the other girl, Lorea.

            "Yes. It's in… in… in some sort of box," answered Ano.

            "A box?"

            "Yes, but it wasn't a normal kind of box, it-"

            "How about you show us where this box is," interrupted Nea.

            Ano led them towards a door near a little ways down the hallway.

            "I'm going to win!"

            "No way!"

            The boys sped past and finished their race, Wex clearly winning.

            "I told you!"

            "Boys," called Lorea, "come over here. Ano thinks he saw something in one of these doors."

            Finally Ano announced, "this one," a little further down the hall. He was standing some ways away from the door, eyeing it warily.

            "Are you sure this is the right door?" asked Nea, approaching him.

            Ano nodded in response.

            "Was that the scream we heard?" asked Jintoh.

            "Yes," replied Nea as she pressed the button next to the suspected door.

            "Wow."

            "What is that?"

            "Is it alive?"

            Ano slowly approached the now open door. "That's it."

            In front of them was a large circular room covered in writing, with a stasis pod (Note: think the thing that jack froze himself in on Lost City, pt 2) in the very back of the room. And sure enough, there was an animal-like thing in it. Frozen, of course.

            "Aw, it's cute!"

            "We better tell Major Sheppard!!!" cried Jintoh

            "No, we had better go to Teyla first," said Nea calmly, grabbing the back of Jintoh's shirt as he started to run.

xxx

            "There's an animal frozen in a stasis pod?" Weir asked with a look of disbelief on her face.

            "My people would not lie to me. I believe what they saw may still be there," Teyla answered calmly.

            Sheppard's look of surprise suddenly turned to one of confusion. "Are you saying that an Ancient's pet is still frozen here?"

            Weir cut in, "From what we've discovered so far, Major, I'd believe almost anything. Let's go see if the kids are right."

            Teyla decided that Jintoh should accompany them, then shooed the other children away.

            They walked in silence, each contemplating what would possibly compel and Ancient to freeze an animal and leave it here.

            "I wonder if it's still alive. I mean, after all these years…" Sheppard broke the silence, thinking aloud.

            "John, we don't even know if "it" exists yet. We'll worry about if its still living when we get there," replied Weir, though a voice in her head told her the children weren't just seeing things.

            "You don't believe us?!" Jintoh blurted out in response to Weir.

            "There is no doubt in my mind, Jintoh. I believe you," Teyla reassured him.

            Jintoh wasn't satisfied, though, and declared, "But Doctor Weir doesn't. Why do you not take my friends and I seriously?"

            "I, well… Back home, where I come from, I was… I worked as a diplomat, I tried to make friends with other countries. But, well, some of the leaders are not… um, not entirely honest- they made things up to try and manipulate my country's leaders, and I'm not saying that your people are like that, Jintoh, but I learned from that job that- that, um, it's hard to explain."

            "I understand, Dr. Weir."

            "So, where is this room you're going to show us?" asked Sheppard, fidgeting with is gun that he brought, just in case.

            "It is in the corridor where you told us to play," replied Jintoh.

            "Is it really?"

            "Yes."

            "Good, then we're almost there," Sheppard remarked.

            "Major Sheppard," said Jintoh.

            "What?"

            "When Wex and I ran into um…"

            "Lieutenant Ford?"

            "Yes, when Wex and I ran into Lieutenant Ford, he said, 'Weren't you kids ever told no running in the halls?'. What does that mean?"

            "Well, where we come from, children in schools aren't supposed to run in the hallways, but they always do, and the teachers yell at them, something like, 'Hey you, no running in the halls!'," said a voice from behind them.

            "Lieutenant!" exclaimed Weir.

            "Doctor, Major, Teyla" he addressed, running to catch up with the group, "Jintoh," he said with a smile. "Watcha doin'?"

            "After you left, I told them to go play in another hall, and apparently they found some animal, or something," replied Sheppard.

            "Cool, can I come?"

            "I don't see why not."

            "Look! There it is," Jintoh exclaimed, pointing down a hallway.

            "That's a lot of doors, kid, you'll have to be more specific," said Sheppard, impressed by the length of the hall.

            Jintoh led them to a door. "I think this is it."

            "There's only one way to find out," muttered Sheppard as he reached for the button to open it.

            "John!" said Weir, a hint of concern in her voice.

            "Relax, someone's gotta open it." He pressed the button.

            The door opened to reveal the same circular room from before.

            "Look, its straight ahead," said Jintoh, pointing to the back of the room.

            "Is that a dog in a stasis pod?" asked Ford to no one in particular.

            "We can name it later," said Sheppard.

            "Ancient's best friend," replied Ford with a smile.

            Sheppard gave him a look, getting the joke, then said, "Well, unless that thing comes to life and tries to kill you all, there's not danger. I have to go down to the next level and get something."

            "Hey, you have to admit, it does look like a dog," commented Ford, noticing that everyone was now looking at him.

            "Dog?" asked Teyla, clearly confused.

            Ford smiled, "A dog is, well, its an animal from our planet that people sometimes keep as pets… They have four legs, furry, usually friendly."

            "Tell us more!" encouraged Jintoh.

            Ford kneeled down so he was eye-level with Jintoh. "Tell ya what. If you ever make it to my planet, I promise I'll get you a dog of your very own."

            "WOW, cool! Thank you, lieute… um. lieu-"

            "Aiden."

            "Thank you, Aiden!"

            Teyla glanced at Weir. Both were smiling.

            "You're going to make a great father someday, lieutenant," said Weir.

            "Aw, well. Thanks…" said Ford.

            "The writings look to be of the Ancestors," said Teyla.

            "Right, the Ancients. We'd better get McKay down here to check it out," added Weir.

            An inconspicuous snort cam from Ford.

            "Is there a problem, lieutenant?"

            "McKay…" he mumbled, then walked out.

            "I would be glad to assist in the translation," said Teyla calmly.

            "I'm sure Doctor McKay could use your help," Weir replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Second Note: **So, you like? Next chapter coming soon if I get a good response. I promise, its funnier than this chapter…

Reviews are appreciated and will be recognized!


	2. Door Knocking Lessons

**Ancient's Best Friend**

**Author's Note:** This chapter focuses on a few different characters… I think its funnier, too, but I'm also the author, so my opinion doesn't exactly count. (hint hint, reviews!)

NOTE: I don't have a clear picture of where I'm going with this, so that's why it may seem like it lacks a real plotline. It might turn into just a story of regular life in Atlantis, sprinkled with a few plots here and there. Open to suggestions if anyone has any!

Regarding things in the story:

1. "Grodin", for those of you who don't know, is the guy who punched McKay while he had that shield thing on in Hide And Seek, then later asked him if he'd tried eating anything after McKay says 'oo lets have a toast'. He seems to be kind of like Sergeant Davis (the chevron guy) from Stargate SG-1.

2. I don't know if the ZPM's mentioned in Rising 1 and 2 can be re-charged, but in this story they can.

Also, thanks to the reviewers of this story so far:

**RougeCajunOzsgrl******

**Silver1226**

**fallingfromelysium******

**Kitty2satan**

**Pixie Flyer** (actually a challenge, which I am going to try :) )

**MaryChristmas******

**Myriadragon**

**Disclaimer:** see first chapter, if you really care that much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, for the love of god, Rodney! What did you do this time?!" Beckett exclaimed as McKay limped into the room that had been designated the infirmary, accompanied by Sheppard, who was helping him walk.

            "He fell down some stairs, Doctor," Sheppard said in a voice that clearly indicated that he was annoyed with the man.

            "I did not _fall_. I… I… um," stuttered McKay, searching for a better word.

            "Excuse me, you _tripped_ over your own feet," grumbled Sheppard, letting go of McKay, who immediately fell to the ground. Beckett hurried over, giving Sheppard a 'neither-of-us-like-this-guy-very-much-but-that-wasn't-necessary' look. "And knocked me over in the process…"

            "Are you alright, Major?" asked Beckett after he got McKay onto an examination table.

            "Oh, and what about me?! I'm the one that can't _walk_ right now! Shouldn't you be asking _me _if I'm okay? Heck, John was the one who helped me get here, how could he be hurt? I'm in _pain_ here!" McKay burst out, almost falling off the table.

            "And you wonder why Grodin didn't hesitate to hit you," mused Sheppard, "I'm fine, by the way, but you might want to check this guy's head," he continued to Beckett, motioning towards McKay. (see Author's Note above)

            "What's going on here?" No one had noticed Weir walk in.

            "He fell-"

            "I… fell."

            "Looks like he may have sprained his ankle, doctor," answered Beckett.

            "Sprained ankle?! More like a broken leg! Man, if I don't get this fixed-"

            "Come on, relax so I can have a look at that 'broken leg' of yours," Beckett exclaimed, trying his best to shut McKay up.

            Weir nudged Sheppard away from the table, not wanting the two to bicker any more than they already had.

            "You didn't push him, did you?" Weir asked Sheppard, briefly remembering Sheppard pushing him off the balcony.

            "I wish," he answered quietly.

            "I heard that!" called McKay, whose ankle was being examined by Beckett.

            "Yeah? Wha'd I say?," Sheppard shouted back.

            McKay was just about to answer when Weir spoke, "_Please_, you two. You're acting like children!"

            "Of all the people who could have been experts on the Stargate and such, it just had to be him."

            "Well, we're pretty much stuck here, so either you two are going to settle your differences, or you're going to kill each other!"

            "I'm done talking about this, Doctor," said Sheppard, and he walked out.

            Weir mentally sighed. She turned back to McKay and Beckett. "Is Rodney going to be okay?"

            "As I suspected, just a sprain," replied Beckett.

            "Good, find me when you're back on your feet," she said to McKay as she left the room.

            "Is it just me, or is this place out to kill me?" McKay asked the air.

            "If you want my opinion, you better start thinking of medicine as more than just voodoo, Rodney, because it seems like it'll be helping you a lot more as long as you stay here," replied Beckett with a smile.  

            "Oh, thanks, you too?"

            "Just calling you accident-prone, not trying to kill you."

            "Yeah, not _trying_."

            "You're the one who asked for the ATA gene."

            "Does it seem like everyone hates me?"

            "Nah, its just-"

            "It's just what?!"

            Beckett finished bandaging McKay's ankle, and stood up to get a splint. "Em…you can get… you're bloody obnoxious at times."

            McKay lifted his arms in mock defeat. "And the truth comes out! You know, I bet you're ignoring the fact that my leg is broken and just saying a sprained ankle to make me suffer! What is it with the people here?!"

            "As I said, obnoxious," said Beckett calmly, fastening the splint. McKay thought for a second.

            "You mean that was obnoxious?"

            "If you really wanted a broken leg, I could give you one…" trailed Beckett, picking up a large metal bar that was laying on the next examination table.

            "Well, thank you, doctor. I'll be going now," he jumped off the examination table. "GAHHH!" He cursed loudly, causing several medical personnel to stop what they were doing and look. "What are you all staring at!? Get back to work," he shouted at the curious assistants. He then attempted to get up, only to fall again. "Ugh, the day's not even half-over yet!"

            Beckett appeared with a pair of crutches. "You'll be needing these," he said, with a fake smile of sympathy, then walked over to another patient.

            "Thanks," uttered McKay shortly, struggling to his feet with the help of the crutches. He hobbled off to find Weir.

            "So, what happened to you?" Beckett asked his next patient, Greg Boden from the UK.

            "One of those doors closed on my hand while I was trying to pull a cartful of supplies through it."

            Beckett looked at the man's hand, mentally diagnosing it. "You got to give the stuff a break, it _is_ ten thousand years old…"

            "Yeah, well, the Ancients… Hey, who was that guy over there?"

            "Oh, Doctor Rodney McKay. He's a nice guy, just very aggravating at times."

            "Bit of a klutz, too?"

            Beckett laughed, "I can tell that already, and he's only been in here six times!"

            "Well doctor, we've only been here four days…"

xxx

            "Doctor Weir?"

            "Rodney! How's your ankle?"

            McKay glanced down at his foot with a sullen look. "Beckett says it'll be fine, but I still think my leg's broken."

            "'Fractured' would be the word, McKay," called Sheppard from across the control room. He was talking to Grodin and some Russians about the power situation.

            McKay gave him a glare, but didn't respond. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked Weir.

            "Right, some of the Athosian children found a room with a bunch of writing in it, as well as a stasis container with an animal in it. I want you to find out what it says, what the animal is, and if it's still alive."

            "Ah, well, when do you need this done?"

            Weir eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

            "Well, um, see I…"

            "Something in the research labs?"

            "No, ah, I mean yes. Yes, something in the labs."

            "Really, what is it?"

            "I was… I was going to go look around the city… maybe reserve a house…"

            "Rodney, do you really think your finding a future home is more important that what I'm asking you to do?"

            "I'll be on my way there," he said, quickly walking away before he could say anything else that might get him in trouble.

            "Ten bucks says he stops for lunch first, doctor," called Sheppard from across the room.

            "Major! I want you and Doctor McKay to stop fighting right now."

            "He already left…"

            "You know what I mean. How did this start, anyway?"

            "After I left you guys in the room with the animal, I was going to go down to my room and get something, but as I was going down the stairs McGenius there just had to trip halfway down the stairs behind me and knock me down! You know, I still haven't gotten to my room since then."

            "Are you kidding? That's it?"

            "Well, yes."

            "That's not a good reason to be mad, and if you two keep getting sparked over little things like that, our stay here is not going to be pleasant for either of you."

            "Yes, doctor," Sheppard mumbled, heading towards his room (finally).

            "Doctor Weir, we need to talk," Grodin said, walking up to her.

            "Yes?"

            "You know as well as I do that we're running very short on time here, regarding power."

            "And?"

            "I think I've found a generator of sorts… something we could use to repower the ZPM's." (see Author's Note)

            "Like a charger?"

            "You could call it that, yes. If we can get it to work, we'll be able to save our naquadah generators for other things."

            "Great, get to work on it."

            "The thing is, it would take an enormous amount of power to even try to start it up."

            "Divert the power of one of our generators. Just make sure people in that section know that their lights will go out for a few minutes."

            "Sure thing."

xxx

            Sheppard approached the door to the circular room. He was reaching for the open button when he decided to see if knocking would work.

            "Come on, McKay."

            He tried knocking louder, but still nothing. He then tried knocking out the tune to 'Mary Had A Little Lamb'.

            "Major Sheppard, what are you doing?"

            The voice made him jump a little. "Jintoh! What're you doing?"

            "I am asking you what you are doing."

            Sheppard smiled. "You got yourself a nice sense of humor, kid. I'm trying to see if Doctor McKay will open the door if I knock on it."

            "Knock?"

            "Here, like this. Repeat after me." Sheppard knocked three times. Jintoh followed his lead. "On my planet, you usually knock on the door of someone's house to get them to come let you in," Sheppard faltered, recalling an old memory," or, shut the door in your face…"

            "Can I try?"

            "Go for it."

            Jintoh held his fist to the door, then tapped out a rhythm that sounded suspiciously like 'Happy Birthday' to Sheppard.

            "Good work!"

            Suddenly the door opened before them, revealing a very irritated-looking, glaring McKay.

            "What?" said Sheppard innocently. "I was just teaching Jintoh how to knock on someone's door to get their attention."

            McKay gave a mock laugh. "Cute. What do you want?"

            "Sorry Jintoh, I've got to talk to Doctor McKay here, alone, if you don't mind."

            Jintoh's face showed a look of disappointment, but he walked away obediently.

            "Our knocking lesson will continue after I'm done!" Sheppard called behind him.

            "Not on my door it won't," grumbled McKay.

            "Oh, so this is _your_ room now."

            McKay waved the comment off with his hand, pretending to brush something away from his head. "What do you want?"

            "Look, Weir and I had a little chat after you left…" he paused, expecting McKay to make a remark. When he didn't, he continued, "She let me know how stupid our… our…" Sheppard gestured absently to the wall, "fight is."

            McKay considered his words, but still didn't say anthing.

            "And I was thinking. It's been a hard few days on everyone, and I'm sorry for, well, y'know, because of your little stair incident. Quoting Weir, 'Well, we're pretty much stuck here, so either you two are going to settle your differences, or you're going to kill each other!'." Sheppard glanced at McKay. "I'm too young to die."

            McKay smiled. "Right." He held out his hand. "Friends?"

            Sheppard eyed it uncertainly, but held out his hand. "Friends. So, watcha doin'?" he asked, quickly withdrawing from the handshake.

            "I'm trying to figure out what …that… is," he said, motioning towards the stasis chamber.

            "Looks like a dog."

            McKay gave a don't-even-say-that look. "I highly doubt that."

            "Well, what do the writings say about that?"

            "Major, I just got here ten minutes ago!" McKay walked over to the chamber, looking at it longingly.

            Sheppard walked over to him, heartily put his arm around McKay's shoulder, and motioned towards the animal. "I'm thinking, 'Boomer'."

            "What?" said McKay, clearly confused.

            Sheppard took a few steps towards the chamber, then faced McKay. "Or maybe 'Fido'." He looked back at the animal again. "Hmmm, 'Buddy' would work too."

            McKay, now getting what Sheppard said, laughed. "How 'bout 'Max'? Or even 'Ziggy'!"

            "'Ziggy'? I'm sorry, I've never met a dog named 'Ziggy'. Must be a Canadian thing…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Second Note:** Reviews are much appreciated and will be recognized (as always)

Beckett: Thanks for that big metal pole or whatever it was to threaten McKay with

Me: Anytime

Beckett: But I still wish you would've made me actually hit him with it.

Me: Unlike me, there are some people who like McKay. Sorry. Gotta please the readers.

Beckett: %#


	3. Pessimist Gets Stuck In Room

**Ancient's Best Friend**

**Author's Note:** Whoa! What is this? A plot? Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have developed an actual plotline. As I said, this is probably going to be a 'life in Atlantis' kind of story, with a few plots like the following sprinkled in.

Regarding ZPM's: I've been informed by one of my reviewers that the ZPM's probably can't be "charged" like a battery. I thought of this too, but this is a situation where I chose to take advantage of 'artistic license'. If it really annoys you, stop reading. No! Not literally! Come back!!!!!!!!

Regarding McKay: I know I've been hard on him during the last chapter, but hey, he's not one of my fav's. I realize he's better now that he's in Atlantis, but the image of Dr. Rodney "arrogant butthead who thinks he's smarter than Carter" McKay kinda stuck when I saw the SG-1 episode "48 Hours". I'll try and be nicer to him, but that doesn't mean he's not going to be in the infirmary a lot! ;)

Thank you SOOOO much, reviewers!

**lovewildfire******

**Courtknee******

**AssassinQueen******

**Kits**

**Trekkie**** Lizard**

**Kitty2satan**

**RougeCajunOzsgrl******

**MaryChristmas******

**Annoymous** (Anonymous ?)

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one if you care that much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There was once this guy, okay? And he lived in a little shack near a pond. Now, to get to his shack, there was a path that went all the way around the pond and went right up close to the guy's shack-"

            "What is a 'shack'?" asked one of the Athosians.

            "Oh, hmm. A shack is a kind of house that's not very nice…It's usually really really old, falling apart, made of bad wood and such…" explained Sheppard.

            His radio crackled to life. "Major Sheppard?" asked Weir's voice

            "Hold on a second kids." He talked into his radio, "I'm a little busy now, doctor."

            "I need to speak with you immediately." said her voice.

            A collective "Awwwwwwwwwww!" came from the Athosian children seated on the floor around him.

            "Doctor, that might be a problem," he said, then held it out the children and said "Do the 'awww' thing again, real loud!"

            "AAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" They shouted at the transmitter.

            "Cute, but I still need to talk to you right now," came Weir's voice.

            "Be right there," he answered. "Sorry kids, storytime is cut short tonight," he said, standing up and heading for the door.

            "Hey, Aiden! Can you finish the story?" asked Jintoh. Ford was also there, as he didn't have anything else to do.

            "Well, guys. I dunno… I'm not the best storyteller…"

            "Please?!" cried several of the Athosians.

            "Okay, but Major Sheppard owes me one."

            "Go ahead," said Teyla as Ford crossed the room to where Sheppard had been sitting before.

            Ford smiled, and sat down. "What were we talking about? The guy and the shack? Okay, everyone knows what a shack is now?"

            "Yes," came a response.

            "Good," Ford continued. "So the path went right past his shack. Now, on that part of the path, there are a whole load of tree roots that stick way up. He was used to them, though, and he never tripped. Except for one day… The man was walking back to his shack to cook dinner for himself when he noticed the moon. The moon that night was beautiful; huge, low in the sky, and had an unusual orange tinge… he was sooooo entranced by the moon that he didn't pay attention to where he was walking, and he tripped on one of the roots. He cracked his head open, but it wasn't enough to kill him right away, he died a slow, painful death."

            "Wow, that was a great story!" said one of the children when he paused.

            "Woah there, they story's not nearly over yet!" Ford replied, and went on.

            "A hundred years passed, and the area got settled, the path more well-used, and the shack forgotten. But every year, on the same day he died, his spirit makes the moon the same as it was the night he died, and anyone who walks by dies the same way he did… Now this had become something of a legend in the neighborhood surrounding the pond, and one night, which happened to be the day that the old man's spirit awakens every year, a group of kids like you decided to go see if it was true…"

            He continued the story, the children looking wide-eyed up at him.

xxx

            "So, doctor, what could possible be so important that I have to leave my fans in the middle of a performance?" asked Sheppard as he walked into the control room.

            "Your 'fans', Major?" she replied with a smile.

            Sheppard held out his hands, "What can I say? They love me!"

            "We have a situation up here."

            "Well, what is it?"

            "That's the thing, we don't really know."

            "That could be a problem," Sheppard said sarcastically.

            Weir walked over to the main console. "Here, look." The console's 'screen' was displaying what looked like some sort of map, with little blinking red dots moving slowly across it.

            "What is that?" Sheppard asked.

            Weir motioned to the chair. "We were hoping you could tell us."

            Sheppard sat down. Grodin, noticing his arrival, walked over.

            "As far as I can tell, it's a map of the galaxy, and those flashing dots are some sort of alert, but I can't figure out what it's warning against."

            "Okay… thinking…" muttered Sheppard, concentrating on the screen. Suddenly, the screen seemed to zoom in on one of the little dots to a wire-grid outline of a ship. "Crap."

            "What is it, Major?" asked Weir.

            "That would be a Wraith Dart."

            "If I'm reading that map correctly, they're headed this way," said Grodin.

xxx

            "After they had been running for what seemed like forever, the oldest one suddenly stopped and turned to face the man's ghost.

            "'Why are you doing this?' she said, ready to run if the man didn't stop.

            "The man then told them the story of how he died, the same one I told you, and told the kids that all he wanted was a proper burial, then he would stop killing people every year. So the kids dug up his body and buried him right, and the man's spirit finally rested, never to haunt the path again."

            "Alright, everyone. Time for bed," said Teyla when Ford had finally finished the story.

            "That was great!"

            "Hey, can you tell us another story sometime."

            "Thanks!"

            "Did that really happen?"

            Ford smiled at the children as the filed out of the room, escorted by Halling. (the guy that's Jintoh's father)

            "Thank you for continuing the story, Lieutenant," said Teyla after everyone had left.

            "Aw, well, I couldn't just leave those kids hanging… But I'm not the best storyteller…"

            "I think you are just fine. Like Doctor Weir said before, you will someday make a great father."

            "Well, that is, if I ever make it back home…"

            "Is there something wrong with the people here?"

            "Well, no, but it would help if I spoke the same language as some of them. I haven't even heard of some of the languages that are bein' spoken here!"

            "I know how you feel. For me and my people, there are many different languages as well as new customs."

            "Yeah, well if everyone's stuck in this city, we're sure gonna start to get to know each other a lot better, I can tell you that. It's happening already, I heard Major Sheppard and McKay settled their little fight yesterday and started thinking up names for the dog in that room."

            "I got the impression he didn't like other people to name things," Teyla said.

            "Yeah, well, maybe it's just me," Ford mused.

            "I promised Doctor Weir that I would help Doctor McKay with the translation. Sorry, I must go."

            "Sure thing, I have some business to attend to too. See ya later."

xxx

            Ford was just finishing up in his room when the PA sparked to life.

            "Attention, all personnel. This is Weir. We have just discovered eight wraith ships heading this way. We are going to attempt to destroy them before they get here, but I request that everyone be prepared to evacuate at any time. All military personnel, please report to the control room immediately. Also power will be diverted from section 3 for about fifteen minutes to charge up a ZPM. That means no lights or working doors and elevators in that section for about fifteen minutes." Weir's voice echoed throughout the city.

            "Oh that's dandy," he grumbled to himself. "Ooo, maybe I'll get to pilot a gateship, er, "puddle jumper'," he said as the thought occurred to him. He quickly remembered, though, that he didn't possess the ATA gene. Ford quickly packed his essential stuff, grabbed his gun, and set off for the control room.

xxx

            Teyla quickly arrived at the circular room, and opened the door to find a very disgruntled-looking McKay.

            "What do you want?" asked McKay, not looking away from the wall.

            "It is Teyla. Doctor Weir requested I help you with the translations," Teyla answered. She walked in, the door closing behind her.

            "Oh, hi Teyla. Sorry, thought you were someone else."

            "It is alright. You look angry."

            "It's just this phrase here, it makes no sense whatsoever!" McKay exclaimed, hitting his notebook in frustration. Teyla walked over to him and looked at the offending text.

            "It reads, 'loyal friend'. Is this the extent of what you have translated?" she asked.

            McKay just looked wide-eyed at her. "You can read this stuff?"

            "I only have a very basic knowledge of the language."

            "Wow. Well, as of now, it reads, 'A room,' which I'm guessing refers to this one, '[has been] erected for the memory of,' and now, 'loyal friend'," McKay recited from his notebook. "It's a rough translation, but-" he stopped as he noticed Teyla following the text beyond where he had translated. "Wh- what does it say?"

            "I can only understand a little, but," she started from where McKay had left off. "'…origin… Paloethe,' that is a planet in this galaxy. I have been there twice. 'large,' a word I do not recognize, 'years.' This may mean the same as 'many years', but I cannot be sure-"

            She was cut off by the PA, "Attention, all personnel. This is Weir. We have just discovered eight wraith ships heading this way. We are going to attempt to destroy them before they get here, but I request that everyone be prepared to evacuate at any time. All military personnel, please report to the control room immediately. Also, power will be diverted from section 3 for about fifteen minutes to charge up a ZPM. That means no lights or working doors and elevators in that section for about fifteen minutes."

            "Well that can't be good," stated McKay.

            "We are in section three, I believe."

            "Crap, we'd better get out of here." The two started for the door, but the lights flickered out. "Oh, this is great. Now we're stuck here, in the dark, and we're never gonna get out! Oh… this is very bad-"

            Teyla interrupted him. "Doctor Weir said the power would only be off for about fifteen minutes.

            "You believe them?! They should've come and found me… Why did they do this without me being there? As I said before, this is bad…"

            "Do you have a flashlight?" asked Teyla.

            "No, I left it in my room. %&!, I should've brought it with me. _Why_ did you not bring your flashlight Rodney, you idiot…"

            McKay stood up with a little difficulty and started pacing, well, limping back and forth across the room. While he rambled on and on about their predicament, Teyla decided to look for a flashlight anyway, and she found it almost right away. She switched it on.

            "You seem to have a different flashlight."

            McKay looked embarrassed, but his expression quickly turned to concern as the light slowly faded, gave a final flicker, and died. He turned and started 'pacing' again. "For chrissake, why did I not put in new batter-" There was a loud crack/thump, then a clatter of the crutches, then a few softer thumps.

            "Doctor McKay?" Teyla asked cautiously. No answer.

xxx

            Ford walked into the control room to find most of the military personnel were already there. He walked over to Sheppard.

            "What's goin' on, sir?" he asked.

            "There's some wraith darts heade-"

            "I'm not deaf, sir, I heard the announcement. But why are all the military personnel here?"

            "Weir wants to know if there's anyone other than me with that… Ancient mutant gene… thing."

            "Oh, well, not me, sir" said Ford, pretending to walk out like nothing was happening.

            "Hey, get back here. I need you in the puddle jumper. There's a reason there's two seats, y'know."

            Ford grinned. "Right, sir."

            "Alright, everyone. Thank you for coming on such short notice," started Weir. "As you all know, we are facing an attack by the Wraith. The city's shield is gone, so our only chance is to destroy the ships before they get here with our…" she glanced at Sheppard, "puddle jumpers.

            "Now, we've learned that only people with the ATA gene can pilot our ships, so, we've set up a quick test that we need you all to take." She held up a small, blue thing with an oval shape. "We need you all to hold this, and if it lights up, you need to tell either Major Sheppard or myself." She then handed the device to someone in the front of the meeting.

            "What is that thing?" Ford asked Weir when she was done with her speech. The device was passed around quickly.

            "Actually, we're not sure. It just lights up when someone with the gene touches it," she replied.

            "How many gatesh- puddle jumpers do you want out there?"

            "We were hoping for two at least," said Sheppard.

            "Well, what about Beckett and McKay, sir?" asked Ford.

            "I already got Doctor Beckett over here, but he wouldn't go within a hundred feet of the ships. And I couldn't contact McKay, but considering both their experiences with the Ancient technology, that may be a good thing," Weir answered.

            The device finally got passed to Ford, who held it without any result. "Anyone still need it?" he called over the crowd, waving it above his head. When he got no answer, he handed the device back to Weir.

            Grodin called over from the main console, "Doctor Weir, the ZPM is charged. Power's back in section three."

            She nodded, then stepped back up on the box. "Thank you all for your time. I suggest you all go pack up in case we are forced to evacuate," she announced. "You two think you can take down eight of those wraith darts?" she asked to Sheppard and Ford as the crowd hurried away.

            Sheppard considered it, then nodded, "Yeah, 'course we can."

            "Good, be ready to go in five minutes," she said, smiling.

            "Yeah! Lets go kick some Wraith _butt_!" exclaimed Ford, running off to get ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Second Note:** Like? Ooo an actual plot, shocking, I know. But have no fear, the fic WILL NOT END after this plotline is taken care of. I actually do have some kind of idea where to go with this now! Woot! As for now, reviews are appreciated and will be recognized!!!!!

**Note That You Must Read If You Like This Fic And Are Expecting Another Chapter: **I will be busy for the next two days and possibly through the weekend, so this may be the last chapter for a few days. Sorry! I PROMISE, though, that I WILL NOT ABANDON this fic!


	4. Fighting Aliens In Super Cool Ships

**Ancient's Best Friend**

**Author's Note:** Beckett's large metal pole makes a guest appearance!!!! (Sort of) Ha, now you have to read. Continuing a plotline! Yay! Apologies from me, this chapter isn't the funniest, but it has it's moments. Everyone's in this chapter! ('cept Jinto, which I just realized I've been spelling wrong for the whole story --' )

I have a WHOLE BUNCH of ideas for this story (finally)! Heck, I've even had to start writing them down!!! Special sneak preview: "Dude, where's my puddle jumper?"

Thank you reviewers!!!!

-**RougeCajunOzsgrl******

-**MaryChristmas******

-**Courtknee******

-**lovewildfire******

-**Silver1226**

-**JHolland******

-**T'Karish******

-**Trekkie**** Lizard**

**Disclaimer:** In the first chapter if you really care that much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teyla rushed over the clattering sounds, almost tripping over a crutch in the process. "Doctor McKay?!" She quickly found him and immediately made sure he was still alive, which he was.

            She felt for McKay's transmitter, finding in seconds. "Doctor Weir? Major Sheppard?" No answer. She then remembered seeing various SGA people pressing a button while they talked, she found the button and the transmitter crackled. "Doctor Weir, Major Sheppard!" she said into the transmitter, but still with no result.

            Making sure McKay was still alive again, she headed for the door. She felt for the button, found it, and pressed it. She knew nothing would happen, but she tried it anyway. She was just about to try to force the door open when the lights flickered on.

            Turning to face McKay, she immediately rushed over to him. His head was bleeding, but not much. The stasis pod also had a large crack in it that looked like someone had hit it with a rock. Not taking time to figure out what had happened, she pulled/carried McKay towards the door with surprising strength, and got him into the now lit hallway.

            "Doctor Weir! Please, I need medical help!" she said, trying the transmitter again.

            "Teyla?" came Weir's voice.

            "Yes, McKay is hurt. Quickly!"

            "We're dealing with a bit of a situation up here, Teyla. I'll send a medical team."

xxx

            "Dang, we're gonna take on eight of those things…" muttered Ford, taking his seat, grinning like he'd just been promoted to General.

            "Hey weapons man, the fat lady hasn't sung yet, get that smile off your face," said Sheppard from the pilot's seat.

            "Yeah, sir, but she's in the program!" Ford almost yelled, still grinning.

            "Man, what is _with_ you?"

            "Don't you realize? This is every kid's dream, fightin' off aliens in a super-cool ship! I've been waitin' my entire life for this, sir, haven't you?"

            Sheppard paused and thought for a moment. "No…"

            Ford looked disappointed in his CO for a few moments, but quickly regained his excited confidence. "Gee, sir, I guess you really missed out. So, when do we go?"

            Sheppard gave him a look and was about to say something but was cut off by Weir's voice on the transmitter. "Major?"

            "Yes?" he replied.

            "We've dialed the address of a planet that's right on the Wraith's path."

            "Is the 'gate floating in space again?"

            "No, it's on the ground, so you'll have to fly out of the atmosphere, where you should see the Wraith ships in about two minutes. After you destroy them, or if you have to come back prematurely, you'll have to find the same 'gate again."

            "Thanks."

            "Good luck Major, Lieutenant, and thank you."

            "Thank YOU, doctor!" exclaimed Ford into his transmitter, almost jumping out of his seat.

xxx

            "Will he be okay?"

            "He's stable, and he got that broken leg he wanted. Still unconscious, but he should be waking anytime now," replied Beckett.

            "Good," said Weir, looking at the still figure of McKay lying in the infirmary.

            "But to tell you the truth, I got no idea how he managed his injuries," continued Beckett, following her gaze.

            "Teyla was in the room, even though it was dark. Maybe she could help."

            "Great. Have her come in when she gets a chance. I did find a few shards of glass-like material in his head wound, but other than that, nothing."

            Just then, Teyla walked in, "Doctor?"

            Beckett and Weir both looked over at her.

            Teyla smiled, "How is Doctor McKay doing?"

            "He'll be fine," replied Beckett. "Em, do you have any idea what he did?"

            "I had just found his flashlight, but the batteries ran out, and it was dark again. He started to walk back and forth again, talking to himself, when I head a crack, then the sound of him falling. When the lights came back on, I saw that the glass covering on the stasis unit had been cracked."

            "What the bloody h-"

            He was interrupted by Weir. "You mean that he walked straight into the stasis pod because it was dark, and that's how this happened?"

            Teyla responded, "Yes, I believe that is what happened."

            "That would explain the glass in his head wound," commented Beckett, looking thoughtful.

            "Well, at least the major's not here," Weir said, smiling faintly. "I don't even want to think about what he'd be saying." The remark drew grins from everyone who was listening, but their thoughts were interrupted by McKay's voice.

            "What're you all smiling at?"

xxx

            "It's your second time fightin' these things, why are you so happy?!" Sheppard asked Ford, who was _still_ grinning like he'd just received a promotion. They had successfully 'gated to the planet and exited the atmosphere as planned.

            "Last time they were chasin's us, sir. This time we get to blow their-"

            "Here they come…" interrupted Sheppard, the ship lurching to life.

            "Sir, that looks like more than just eight of those things," said Ford, his voice suddenly filled with concern.

            "Jesus, you're right. There's sixteen of those bad boys," said Sheppard, looking at the 'screen'. They exchanged worried glance, then looked back at the approaching ships.

            "Think we can still take 'em down, sir?"

            "Of course! I haven't been in the air force for nothing. You fire when I tell you, you got that?"

            "Yes, sir."

            "Scared?"

            "Ready to kick some wraith-"

            "Okay, okay, I get that you're excited. Now shut up and pay attention."

            The jumper sped towards the coming Wraith ships.

            "Fire!"

            "Already, sir?"

            "Just do it, Ford!"

            Ford obediently released three drones into the Wraith fleet, successfully destroying three darts.

            "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it, lieutenant?"

            "Yeah, but just wait 'till they start returning fire, sir."

            As if on cue, a flurry of bluish beams shot at them.

            "Fire again!"

            Ford released three more drones; one was destroyed in the air, but the other two hit their targets. "Five down, eleven more, sir."

            "Good." Another wave of beams rushed passed, expertly dodged by Sheppard. He still kept heading straight towards the center of the wraith fleet.

            "Sir, why are we going straight int-" Ford started to ask, but was interrupted by Sheppard.

            "We're invisible, remember? Fire again."

            Another trio of drones was released, destroying three more wraith darts, triggering another, even fiercer wave of blue beams from the Wraith ships.

            "Oh, I was wondering why they weren't shooting directly at us…" Ford said to himself, earning a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look from Sheppard.

            Sheppard continued speeding towards the fleet until it looked as though a collision was certain. "Fire, now!" he yelled at Ford, then sharply pulled up, out of the blind firing of the Wraith ships. They cruised a distance away from the direction of the darts.

            "Woah, sir, you're going the wrong way-"

            "Shut up and watch."

            Sheppard turned off the invisibility, and told Ford to fire.

            "Wait, we're not invisible anymore are we?"

            "Nope."

            "Crap, they're coming right for us, sir!" exclaimed Ford as Sheppard dodged even more beams from the oncoming Wraith ships.

            "No, really?" The ship jolted; they'd been hit. Ford looked expectantly at Sheppard who said, "We've got a good shield, don't worry." Suddenly he sped away from the fleet again, who were still heading for the place from where Ford had fired the drones, engaging the invisibility feature again.

            "What now, sir?" Ford asked, watching the fleet of darts fire ever more ferociously at their previous position.

            "We attack from behind," he responded, as they headed for the back of the fleet at an incredible speed. "Fire, now!"

            Ford did as he was told, reducing the four darts in front of them to three.

            "Wait, how did the other two drones get intercepted?" asked Sheppard, noticing that there should have been five of the Wraith ships left.

            "CRAP!" shouted Ford, releasing three more drones behind the jumper.

            "HEY, what was that for? I didn't tell you to fire!"

            "There was a Wraith on our tail, sir."

            Sheppard steered the jumper around just in time to see a lone Wraith dart be destroyed by a trio of drones. "Hey," he said, looking over at Ford. "Thanks."

            "Anytime, sir. Three of those godforsaken things left."

            Sheppard steered towards the remaining cluster of Wraith ships, all of which were quickly speeding away and almost out of sight.

            "They're heading for Atlantis," said Sheppard. "Let's hope this thing can go faster than they can." He urged the ship forward, following the path of the darts.

xxx

            "Seriously, what are you all staring a- GAH!" McKay tried to sit up as he noticed quite a few infirmary personnel looking at him.

            Beckett rushed over. "You hit your head bloody good there, Rodney. I wouldn't suggest sitting up for at least another few hours…"

            "Good to see you awake, Rodney," said Weir. "Find me when you're done here, I have to go." She walked briskly out of the room.

            "Uhhg, my head," he moaned, probably with some exaggeration, Beckett guessed.

            "Are you feeling alright, Doctor McKay?" asked Teyla, walking over to his cot.

            "Well, besides the _blaring pain_ in my skull, and the fact that I have no idea what happened, yes," he answered.

            "Oh, pipe down, you've been on a painkiller since you got in here," said Beckett from the other side of the cot, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

            "And how long is that?" asked McKay.

            "Em, maybe forty-five minutes."

            "Of course, and the meds don't take effect for an hour, right? That's just great, now I have to sit here in pain for fifteen-'

            "Actually," Beckett cut in, "it takes approximately two minutes."

            McKay looked disheartened. "Well, do you have anything stronger?"

            "Yes," said Beckett. McKay's expression changed to that of hopefulness. "But I'm not going to give it to you."

            "Oh come on! I'm in pain here! What's wrong with giving me a simple-"

            Beckett gave McKay a shut-up-or-I'll-go-get-that-pole-and-really-hit-you-with-it-this-time glare (Note: Sorry, got a little carried away there, but the metal pole lives!…), then responded, "Sorry to disappoint you, but the better painkillers are saved for _emergencies_, not accident-prone people."

            McKay's disheartened look returned. "What did I do to deserve this?!" he said loudly, attracting weird looks from everyone within hearing range.

xxx

            "Grodin, have you found a way to communicate with the puddle jumpers yet?" asked Weir, walking into the control room.

            He was hunched over a panel, notes and papers scattered over it. "I'm sure Major Sheppard is fine. He's a fighter pilot, right?" Grodin looked up.

            Weir sighed. He was good. "De ja vu."

            "They came back safe last time, doctor. And no, I haven't found how to open the com link to the ships, but I think I'm close. I'll let you know when I find it."

            "Well, what about that map? Can you see if they've destroyed the ships or not?"

            Grodin pressed a few slates on the panel to his right, and the map appeared on the screen. There's two red dots left." He pointed at the screen. "That green dot there is what I believe to be Major Sheppard and Lieutenant Ford. From the looks of it, they seem to be chasing the remaining Wraith darts. They're catching up, not very fast, but…"

            Weir stared absently at the map. "Is there any possibility that the Wraith ships will arrive here before the Major has a chance to destroy them?"

            Grodin suddenly looked uneasy. "Well, it's possible. But I can't really tell without being able to operate the console." Noting the worried look on Weir's face, he added, "But it looks more likely that they'll be able to catch up."

            Weir's troubled expression was not relieved. "Let me know if the Wraith ships get close enough that we have to evacuate."

             "Yes, doctor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Second Note:** Aw, how mean am I?! Alert the media, call the press, IT'S A CLIFFHANGER! Wow, I do have a plot after all! Reviews are much appreciated and will be recognized!

**Another Note That Basically Says No New Chapter Tomorrow:** I'm busy tomorrow, so I won't be writing. Expect new chapter on Monday or Tuesday… (Sorry, I know that's cruel with the cliffhanger and all, but I can't do much about it.)

**One More Note** **(Trust Me This Is The Last One):** Okay, is it just me, or did the latest episode, 38 Hours, seem overly cheesy? Oh well, its worth pointing out that I started this fic after Hide And Seek, and unless something major happens in the show, I'm going to my own way with this fic, that means events (unless drastic) in the show will not happen here in the fic. But hey, instead of watching reruns at six every day, you can read my fic instead like a new episode!!! Hey, I do. Well, not my fic of course, other people's fics.

Review please?


	5. Dude, Where's My Puddle Jumper?

**Author's Note:** Sorry, this took a while, but I've been having problems with my account. Also, I've been busy planning updates for my website and such. Updates may come a little more slowly for a while.

This chapter is finishing up the Wraith attack plotline, but I think it's a bit funnier than the last chapter.

HOLY CRAPPER! Hit the 30 reviews mark with the addition of chapter 4! **Thank you, wonderful reviewers**! Another record: now over 20 pages in MS word (single space, too!)!

**Trapped And Annoyed**

**Courtknee******

**lovewildfire**

**T'Karish******

**Kitty2satan**

**MaryChristmas******

Also, we will be heading back to the stasis pod room, I'm just taking it one plot at a time… or else my brain would put Sheppard as the scientist and McKay in a jumper (o wait, I did that already oop, you weren't supposed to know that.)

Regarding Beckett: I've seen some people doing his accent in writing… but I tried in the second chap when I was writing it, and it was a disaster… so you'll just have to hear it in your head as you read…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I didn't realize those things were so fast, sir."

            "Me neither," responded Sheppard

            "Hey, you got any hyperspace thing over there, sir?" asked Ford, looking over at Sheppard.

            "Don't worry, we're catching up."

            "Sir, I can see the planet."

            "Crap." All of a sudden the ship sped up to nearly twice their previous speed.

            "Well it's about time!" Ford regained his hopeful look as the darts drew closer into view, as did the planet.

            "You fire when I tell you to fire, you got that?"

xxx

            Weir walked into the control room, paged by Grodin not two minutes before.

            "Doctor, the enemy ships are approaching at a great speed. I recommend we evacuate. Now," he said, not looking up from the map on the screen. Weir walked over.

            They both saw the green dot suddenly race forward. "Wait, what was that?"

            "It won't matter. Either evacuate now, or…" answered Grodin.

            "Turn on the com." Grodin did so, and Weir started to speak, "Attention all personnel. Immediate evacuation. I repeat, immediate evacuation. Please report to the 'gate room A.S.A.P. Take only what you can carry."

xxx

            "Quickly, all equipment containers to the 'gate room. Medical team two, take the patients, on- ON STRETCHERS!" Beckett yelled as two meds tried to carry an Athosian man out of the infirmary.

            "Hey, Doc."

            "Now is not the time, Rodney," snapped Beckett, clearly caring more about his infirmary equipment than what McKay had to say.

            "I promise never to be a pain in the butt ever again when I'm in the infirmary."

            Beckett looked over at the man thoughtfully. "That's a handsome offer, Doctor."

            "Get me to the jumper bay."

            Beckett gave him a look of confusion, but then shouted to a nameless med, "You, in charge for a few minutes. See that everything makes it. I'll meet you in the 'gate room. No, leave him here," he said to another pair of meds about to load McKay on a stretcher. Beckett grabbed a pair of crutches from a passing cart and handed them to McKay.

            "Thanks."

            "Well, hurry it up, we haven't got all day," Beckett shouted at him, motioning towards the door. He briefly looked towards the ceiling and muttered, "Forgive me."

xxx

            "I think we're in range, sir," said Ford, had anxiously on the Ancient equivalent to a "fire" button.  
            "Go ahead."

            Ford released three drones, but as soon as they were launched, the darts wheeled around and destroyed them all.

            "Crap, they're getting smarter." The two could now both clearly see the city outlined on the vast ocean. "Fire again!"

            The three drones were again intercepted.

            "I sure hope they've all evacuated," Ford said, looking down at the city.

xxx

            "Is everyone here?" Weir yelled over the crowd. They had opened a wormhole to a planet the Athosians knew to be friendly.

            "Doctor Beckett's not here yet!" yelled someone from the ground below.

            "Wait, something's happening. All the darts have stopped," said Grodin, looking intently at the map. Weir and a few other personnel ran to an outside balcony and looked up. Sure enough, the darts had stopped and were firing blindly into the sky.

            "Brilliant! The major made the ship invisible!"

            "Yes, but why haven't they destroyed the darts?" asked Weir. She was just about to yell for everyone to go though the gate when the three darts suddenly exploded, showering fiery debris into the ocean. Cheers were heard from the small crowd, they then ran in and shared the good news to the crowd at the foot of the stargate, which was momentarily disengaged.

xxx

            They jumper was taking hit after hit, the beam fire from the three ships was so thick that Sheppard was having great difficulty dodging them.

            "Fire at will, Ford!"

            "Yes, sir" Ford released nine drones, all of which were destroyed. Suddenly, the three Wraith ships exploded as if they had been hit by the drones after all.

            Ford jumped out of his seat "YES! We did it, sir!" He looked expectantly at Sheppard, who was staring at the burning debris. He turned the invisibility off.

            "I'm not so sure."

            "Some of the drones must have gotten through, sir! YES!" Ford let out a hoot of excitement, and Sheppard broke into a wide grin.

            "Nice work, lieutenant," he said, holding out his hand.

            Ford took it saying, "Sir, we gotta do this more often."

            They sat back down, Sheppard piloting the jumper towards the city. "I agree, just not this close to home!"

            They arrived in the jumper bay to a large crowd, cheering wildly.

            "You'd think they'd plan a welcome party, but no, all we get is a mob," mused Sheppard, cleanly landing the jumper. The two were greeted with smiled and "good job"'s in many different languages. Finally, they found Weir.

            "You did good up there," she started. "Thank you."

            "Well, you gotta give credit to the Ancients for building that thing over there," Sheppard said, turning to face the puddle jumper he'd been piloting for the last half hour. He quickly noticed, though, that something was wrong.

            "What is it, sir?" asked Ford, noticing his questioning stare in the direction of the jumpers.

            Sheppard pointed to an empty space two ships over from his. "Is it just me, or should there be a jumper right there?"

            Weir looked at Ford. "How many puddle jumpers do we have, lieutenant?"

            "Twelve, doctor."

            Weir was just about to count them when Sheppard said, "There's only eleven."

xxx

            Grodin pointed to a lone green dot in the center of a map of the city. "There's your missing jumper. It seems to be in this main building…"

            "We searched it already; nothing," said Weir, confused.

            "Maybe its not _in_ the building," commented Sheppard, returning from the latest search.

            Weir gave him a look.

            "This is McKay we're talking about," continued Sheppard.

            "You think McKay's aboard the jumper?" asked Weir.

            "He's not in the infirmary anymore."

            "Well, neither is Doctor Beckett, but he wouldn't go within a hundred feet of those ships."

            "Still, a look can't hurt, can it doctor?"

            The three headed out onto one of the balconies.

            "Was the top of the building always broken like that?"

xxx

            The two arrived at the jumper bay in less than two minutes.

            "Just out of curiosity, what are you planning to do?" asked Beckett, clearly uncomfortable being in such close proximity of the ships.

            "Don't you get it?! Those two need help up there!" McKay exclaimed, hobbling as fast as he could towards the nearest jumper.

            Beckett gave a worried/nervous grin, then headed for the door. "Well, have fun, I'll be going ba-" The door closed. Beckett looked at McKay with disbelief. "I am _not _going on one of those ships! There is no way you can make me!"

            "Come on! I uh, need help opening the door!"

            "NO!" Beckett succeeded in finding a 'door open' button and ran out of sight.

xxx

            As Weir, Grodin, and Sheppard gazed up at the broken tip of the building, the jumper's invisibility faltered, and the three were finally able to see clearly where it was.

            "Hey, if the building were green, and that jumper was gold, it would look like a Christmas tree!" No one had noticed Ford walk out on the balcony. He had joined the group in staring up at the jumper. He grinned as he received a that's-not-funny look from Weir and Grodin, but a laugh from Sheppard.

            Ford was right, though, as the jumper was centrally stuck on the top of the spire.

            "Um, how are we going to get it down?" asked Sheppard.

            "From what I've read on the computers, there is a way to pilot the jumpers remotely," started Grodin. The other looked at him expectantly. "Unfortunately, I haven't found it yet. It may only be accessible to someone with the ATA gene."

            Weir looked at Sheppard. "You want to give it a try?"

            Sheppard returned his gaze to the jumper. "Well, if it really is McKay and Beckett up there, shouldn't one of them have their radios?"

            "Got mine," said Beckett, walking out onto the balcony.

            "Doctor Beckett! Where did you go?" asked Weir, somewhat relieved to see that the doctor wasn't up in the jumper.

            Beckett, however, had followed Sheppard's gaze to the jumper. "Bloody he-"

            "Doctor?"

            "McKay, that stupid-"

            "So it is McKay. How do you know?" asked Sheppard.

            "I swear, it's not my fault! Well, it sort of is, no, not really…"

            "Carson!" Weir placed a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

            "Promise me you won't be mad?"

            "Just tell us what happened, doc," said Sheppard.

            "Em, okay. Well, as we were evacuating, he asked me to take him to the jumper bay. I said no, but then he offered to never be a pain in the-"

            "He's that bad, huh?" interrupted Sheppard.

            Beckett nodded grimly, adding in a hushed voice, "There's times when I wish I never became a doctor."

            "So what happened next?"

            "Well, you see that was a pretty good offer… assuming he succeeded in whatever he was going to do…"

            Weir cut him off again, "Go on, I undersand."

            Beckett grinned, "Thank you, doctor. So I grabbed some crutches for him and took him to the jumper room. Then he explained what he was doing, he was going to fly it up over the city and "help" the you two. I didn't want to get any closer to the ships, so I started walking towards the door, but he tried to get me to come onto the ship, and I ran and I must have taken a wrong turn 'cos I got lost and just made it back to the control room a minute ago." Beckett took a deep breath, and waited for a reaction.

            "Try 'n say that in one breath," commented Sheppard.

            Grodin's attention was attracted to his transmitter as he was summoned back to the control room. "You work this out amongst yourselves, one of the scientists thinks he's found something."

            "We can try and radio him," offered Sheppard.

            "Right, I guess we can try," said Weir. She was about to talk into the transmitter when she noted Beckett's worried look. "Carson, I'm not holding you responsible for…" She searched for a phrase.

            "McKay's incompetence and piloting skills," finished Sheppard.

            Beckett gave a weak grin, and quickly averted his vision to the jumper.

            "Doctor McKay?" she said. "Doctor McKay, this is Weir. Can you hear me?"

            "Ow…" came a muffled response.

            "Rodney, is that you?"

            "Yup." said McKay.

            "Are you in the jumper?"

            "Uh-huh."

            "Rodney, do you think you can pilot it back down into the jumper bay?"

            "I dunno…" As if on cue, the jumper slowly backed off of the tower, and headed towards the bay."

            "John, to the jumper bay with me. Carson, page a med team, sounds like he's going to need it. You come with John and me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Second Note:** Holy shamoley! This chappie's got five pages! Anyway, you'll just have to see what happens in the next chapter… Hah!

Keep the reviews coming, its like brain food… or maybe muse food. Too bad you can't buy, say, something like "reviews in a can" or something. Like spam. Oo! Ram!

Oh-kay… getting a little carried away.

Reviews are much appreciated and will be recognized! Btw, I highly recommend their (the reviewers') stories, I've read some of them and they're great!

Beckett: You know, its kind of annoying how you always put McKay in the infirmary. 'Cos then I have to deal with him.

Me: It _is_ your job…

Beckett: You know, the TV Beckett doesn't have to deal with that butthead (sorry, McKay lovers) as much as I do.

TV Beckett: That's after editing, my friend. You'd be surprised.

TV McKay: (trips on a stair and breaks his neck)

Beckett: O… I see.

TV Beckett: 'Scuse me, I gotta go.

Beckett: Next think you'll make Weir confine him to the infirmary or something!

Me: Oooo… Good idea. Thanks!

Beckett" NO! Nooo, I was kidding! HEY!


	6. Pessimist Gets Confined To Infirmary

**Author's Note:** Yay! Finally another chapter! Just to let you all know: I'm posting chapters as I write them (gasp, I know, horrible), but that's what happens when you start writing a story with no plot in mind… I hope to get another chapter by the end of the week, then I will be busy all next week (meaning no chapters next week, sorry). I was reading over the story and realized I haven't really done much with Teyla. I find her particularly difficult, but the second part of this chappie is Teyla-central. Yes, McKay is in the infirmary (again), and most of this chapter takes place there, but I promise he'll be out soon.

Regarding the show vs. this fic: Yes, I realize the Athosians are gone now in the show, and I will kick them out of Atlantis in my fic soon enough, just not in exactly the same way. Also, you'll notice a small reference to when Weir threatens that really annoying 'ponytail scientist'. Now I know what happens in the show doesn't happen here, but he seemed like the kind of guy who would be a pain in the butt all the time… so I pretended that Weir threatened him for something else he did in this ficworld…

Regarding pairings: I don't think slash belongs with any of the Atlantis chars, not that I'm against it, but there will be no slash in my Atlantis fics just cos it doesn't fit... I do like the idea of Teyla/Ford, even though the show clearly screams Sheppard/Teyla. Other than that, I'm finding there's a depressing lack of women in Atlantis. I don't really see Weir going with anyone, but then again she's got a husband, so… I've introduced a new female char in this chappie, I don't know if I'll put her with anyone, but its possible.

Regarding the Boss: Oh-kay. I am a Springsteen fan, but that's not the reason for the song in there… I was listening to a radio station streamed over the net and the song came on while I was thinking of what to write for that segment and BOOM there's a little idea there… If you don't like the Boss… well, I won't say cos I want you to keep reading my fic!

Regarding Sheppard and Ford's music prefs: I have no idea what kind of music they're supposed to like, but everyone likes Bruce, so I'm assuming they do too… Don't kill me.

THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I feed on constructive/positive reviews! I love you guys!

**MaryChristmas******

**T'Karish******

**Serefina** - I'm a regular… I visit it like every day! (those who have no clue what I'm talking about, GO TO THE SITE it's like a Stargate everying encyclopedia plus stuff!

**lovewildfire******

**Kitty2satan**

**RogueCajunOzsgrl******

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter if you really care that much. ADD: don't own Bruce Springsteen (though I do own some of his cd's…), and I'm not getting paid to advertise for him in this fic sooo…

This isn't the most exciting chap, nor is it the funniest, but its ending one plot and starting another… sorry! The next one will be much better and it should be up by the end of the week!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's got a concussion, but he's going to be fine," said Beckett with his back to McKay.

"Good. When can he get out of the infirmary?" asked Weir.

"Em, I'd say about a week."

"A week? I can't stay here for a week! I need to keep translating that room! No, anywhere but here- oww." burst out McKay from behind them, rubbing his head.

"I wouldn't suggest doing much of anything today, you took a good knock to the head, Rodney," said Beckett, turning to face McKay.

"Fine," he pouted. "Can I go tomorrow?"

Weir turned to Beckett, who nodded his head 'no'. She turned back to McKay. "Doctor's orders, you have to stay here until… until… for a week." She paused, then added, "What day is it anyway?"

"No, Elizabeth, I'm begging you! Get me out of here! Agh!" he winced as the pain in his head flared up again.

"Lay down, doctor. You're not getting better any faster by yelling like that," exclaimed Beckett.

Weir mentally sighed. It was going to be a long week for both of them.

xxx

"Hey, wanna go walk around the city a little?" Sheppard asked, appearing in Ford's doorway.

"Huh?"

"Well, we can't go anywhere while McKay's in the infirmary. I already asked Teyla, but she's busy doing some… ritual with the rest of her people. I only found two other people who speak English and both of them were working together on some mystery box they found… And it's creepy going alone."

"Well, I was unpacking some stuff…" muttered Ford.

"It took you two minutes to pack it during the evacuation, and it takes you a half an hour to unpack it?"

"You got me, sir. Where were you planning on going?" Ford stood up, grabbed his coat, and made his way to the door. The two started walking down the hallway.

"Oh, I dunno. Just for a walk. I never considered myself the exploring type, but this city is just so darn cool!"

Ford grinned. "You got that right, sir. My favorite thing so far is the jumpers…"

"Ford, lose the 'sir'. It's not like I'm going to court martial you; we're in Atlantis for god's sake!"

"Oh, sorry, sir- um, sorry. Man, that's gonna take some getting used to."

"Hey look! Its that room. Gee, I forgot about with the Wraith an all," exclaimed Sheppard, pointing to a door on their left."

"Me too, sir-" Ford received a look from Sheppard, and inconspicuously cleared his throat. "Dang, nice crack." Sheppard shot him an appalled look, and quickly hitched up his pants. Ford laughed. "No, in the glass!" he chuckled, pointing to the stasis unit.

"Huh. I bet that thing, whatever it is, not alive anymore."

"McKay killed it?"

"If it was ever alive," Sheppard responded skeptically. He walked over and lightly touched the glass.

"Woah, sir, did you do that?" came Ford's voice, clearly worried. He hadn't brought his gun.

"Oops," said Sheppard as the stasis pod began to light up, the 'ice' inside melting.

"Sir, it might be a good idea to step away-" The glass suddenly disappeared, and the animal leaped at Sheppard, knocking him cold on the ground. It didn't try to attack him, however, as it bolted for the door, almost knocking over Ford, who quickly jumped out of the way.

"Holy crud, what was that?!" Ford exclaimed, slowly getting to his feet. Hearing no response, he looked over at Sheppard only to discover that he was lying face-down on the floor. "Major? Major!" He walked over and checked for a pulse, which he found to be quite stable. He took Sheppard's transmitter, as he hadn't thought to bring his own, and called, "Med team to the stasis room! I repeat, med team to the stasis room, Major Sheppard has been knocked unconscious!"

xxx

_Born in the __USA__…_

_Born in the __USA__…_

Bruce Springsteen softly chorused throughout the infirmary.

"Isn't that a little inappropriate for this place?" came McKay's voice.

_Come back home to the refinery…_

Sheppard looked at him from the next bed over with an offended glare. "Are you kidding? This is the Boss." (see Author's Note)

_He said, "Son, you don't understand"…_

"Besides, I thought you're personal item was the football tape," retorted McKay.

"Ford's disc, Doc's boom box," replied Sheppard coolly.

_Born in the __USA__…_

McKay looked incredulously at Beckett. "You contributed to this?!"

Beckett shrugged, "Personally, I think Mr. Springsteen's music has a nice sound." He hurried off to attend to another patient.

"Am I the only one here with a sense of national pride?!" yelled McKay, silencing the room and attracting odd looks from most of the infirmary occupants.

_I'm a cool rockin' daddy in the __USA__…_

The song ended in the silence. Sheppard looked around at the weird looks, and turned to McKay. "Apparently, yes." The busy chatter of the infirmary quickly returned, along with Beckett.

"Good news, John. Nothing major, no infections or diseases. You may have a slight headache for the next few hours, but if it gets any worse than that, come straight back here right quick." Beckett deftly affixed a bandage to Sheppard's forehead, where the animal had collided with him. "You're free to go, but, if I may ask… how did this happen?"

Sheppard gingerly rubbed his head. "Well, Ford and I were just wandering around since the team's grounded for the week…" He shot a look at McKay. "And we came to that room with the stasis unit, and I… accidentally activated it, I think."

"You what!?" McKay sat straight up, looking at Sheppard in disbelief. "Ah, ow. Oh, that was not a good idea… ow…" He held his head and Beckett helped him lay back down.

"Well, the… whatever it was jumped off and knocked me over, then bolted out the door."

"You mean it's loose roaming around the city?" asked McKay.

"Uh, yes."

"Oh this is very bad. I should go figure out what those writings on the wall… Hopefully it doesn't hurt anyone. I have to go back to that room-" McKay struggled to sit up.

"No," said Beckett flatly, "You're staying here 'till you can at least walk." McKay glared at him, but reluctantly eased himself back onto the bed.

"Have you told Weir?" asked McKay.

"No. She's got enough on her mind already." Sheppard hopped off the bed, took Ford's CD from the boom box, and walked out.

McKay gave a sulky look at the door and muttered, "Lucky…"

"Well maybe if you didn't go and get yourself hurt so often, you wouldn't get stuck in here all the time," said Beckett, noting his look as he replaced the IV fluid bag. McKay sighed and looked gloomily around the room. "Something on your mind?" Beckett asked.

"Weir hasn't talked to me about the little jumper incident yet. I'm getting paranoid about what she's going to do,' replied McKay.

"I don't blame you, I heard she threatened to send some scientist to a desert planet 'cos he was being a pain in the-"

"I did, but he shaped up before I ever got the chance to actually go through with it," Weir intruded on their conversation. "I was wondering, though, why _did_ you take that jumper up there, Rodney?"

xxx

"We _cannot_ stay here! You know as well as I do; our people don't like it here, and neither do I."

"Halling, where would we go? This is the only place we have at the moment. Remember, we are _guests_ here, we should be thankful for what the people from Earth have provided for us," rebutted Teyla.

"You seem to have grown close to Doctor Weir's people, though the rest of us have not."

"You do not respect them? They saved us from the Wraith attack. If it were not for them we would all be dead, or worse, held captive by the Wraith, waiting for out time to be," Teyla shuddered, "_eaten_. I understand your unrest, however we have no place else to go right now. And while we are here, I expect every one of us to show respect to Doctor Weir's people." Teyla stormed out of the room. It wasn't like her to get angry at her people, but the way they were acting was ridiculous.

She needed time to think. She had sufficient knowledge of the layout of the city, and knew where to go so that she wouldn't be disturbed in her thoughts. As she walked through the deserted halls, she couldn't shake the picture of her unhappy people, of Halling's distrusting face. She knew she had to do something, as the leader of the group of survivors, but she didn't know what. She wondered if she had done the right thing by following Major Sheppard and bringing her people to Atlantis. Suddenly she questioned her leadership. Was she really doing what was best for her people? What if something disastrous happened? She would be blamed.

Teyla suddenly realized that she was outside, on a balcony. Looking back at the main building, she was able to gauge her approximate position, and faintly remembered the area to be some kind of seaport. Sure enough, Teyla looked down to see an Ancient version of a 'dock'. Although she had never actually lived next to a large body of water in her lifetime, she had heard plenty about it from Sheppard, Ford, and McKay, all of whom she considered good friends.

Her feet carried her down to the docks, so close that she could jump into the ocean and swim if she had the need. There was a cool sea breeze coming off the large ocean, and she pleasantly leaned against the safety rail, letting the wind rush past her face. She momentarily forgot about her leadership worries, too caught up in the beauty of the ocean to think of anything else. Her moment was quickly interrupted, however, by the sight of a small boat that was maybe 300 meters away from where she was standing.

She stared at it curiously, not sure if she should call for help. As far as she could tell, there were three people occupying the boat, two male and one female. They didn't look Wraith, but then again, Teyla reminded herself, Wraiths fly in ships, not little wooden canoes. She continued to look with great curiosity as the boat drew nearer and nearer.

"Pe-ta, pe-ta!" One of the occupants of the boat had stood up and was obviously trying to gain Teyla's attention.

She didn't recognize the dialect, but held her hand up in a universal greeting. "Hello!" She spoke in the common language, as it seemed to be spoken by most every race they encountered. "Hello!"

The man in the boat seemed confused, and said something to the woman in the back. She nodded and said something back, then stood up and held her hand identical to Teyla's. "Hallo!" she called back.

"I am Teyla," she called to the woman. "Who are you?"

The two men looked expectantly at the woman, who seemed to be working out Teyla's words in her head and coming up with a response. Finally she answered, "I Yenamey." She pointed to the 'pe-ta' man. "Onothen." She then pointed to the second man. "Henorem." She then fell silent, as if searching for a word. "Peace!" she ended, stuttering slightly as if she didn't know how to correctly pronounce the word.

The boat was now less than 50 meters away. The three people had stopped rowing, as if they were waiting to be accepted into the dock. Teyla noticed, and replied as simply as she could think of, "Peace! Come." She beckoned to the dock, and walked out onto it, awaiting the boat.

The three people seemed unsure, but started paddling again. They suddenly stopped, as 'Onothen' seemed worried. He spoke to Yenamey, who stood up and repeated, "Peace! Peace!"

Teyla was confused by their reluctance to approach the dock, as they had obviously paddled their little boat full of supplies for a few hundred miles to see the newly risen city. She replied, "Yes, peace. Come!" Teyla beckoned to the dock some more, and the group slowly paddled in. As they got closer, it was apparent that they had been at sea for many, many days. They looked quite miserable, and Teyla noticed that their packs (of food, she guessed) appeared empty.

The first man, Onothen, pulled the boat right up to where Teyla was standing, and offered her the rope. Teyla had never tied up a boat before, but took it anyway, and held it steady as the three travelers clamored onto the city of Atlantis. Onothen gently took back the rope and deftly tied it to a post on the side of the dock.

The group stood uneasily on the dock, facing Teyla. No one spoke for at least a minute. Finally Teyla decided they were probably waiting for her to say something.

"Welcome," she said, smiling. "Atlantis," she said, gesturing behind her towards the bulk of the city.

Yenamey seemed to bristle at the mention of the word 'Atlantis', and gazed up at the city in awe. The woman murmured in her native tongue to the two men, who immediately took on her look of awe. "Atlantis!" she exclaimed, as if she had just found some long lost family treasure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Second Note:** You know, I shouldn't call it 'Authors Second Note' cos its really just a continuation of the first one… oh well. Anyway, dun dun dun dunnnnn! New people! Yay! Another plot! Double yay! (yay yay!) So, what happens? Hmmm, I don't know. Haven't written it yet.

Next chapter: early this week (hopefully Tuesday or Wednesday)

Reviews are much appreciated and will be recognized! (I should trademark that. I use it at the end of every chapter…).


End file.
